the new girl
by demon princess samara
Summary: ok...lets add a new girl to degrassi and see how things go...warning strong strong languageviolencsex....later chaps...oh and as usual loads of drama! .
1. Chapter 1

A/u: I have changed a few things to make my story work…sorry! But it won't make much a diff. well enjoy

Title: the new girl

Author:

Rating: M for language and stuff in later chaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi…or any of these characters except Brooke

Well I think that's it…oh and I love reviews…if u have any ideas please tell me!

"Can I go back to class now…please…?" Brooke said looking at the councilor.

"Yes…"

Brooke grabbed her backpack and walked out into the crowded halls of her high school. She made her way to Algebra. She was pushed and jostled. One of the many girls in the hallway bumped her into on of the trashcans causing her to knock it over. The girl, she was a blonde girl wearing way too much pink, just looked down at Brooke then walked off talking to a group of friends. Brooke stood up and flipped off the girl as she walked off then kept walking. She walked into the Algebra room as the bell rang…the teacher told her "You have a half-hour detention tonight after school." She nodded and sat down in the closest desk. Brooke took out her homework and then started to draw in the corner of her notebook. "It's a work day." The teacher said and sat down at her desk.

"That's good…" the guy sitting next to her said looking at the little doodle Brooke was drawing it was of a girl. She was crying.

"Oh…thanks…" she said and looked over to see who said that. She hadn't seen him before...but it was only her first week…. He had brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Craig…you are?"

"Brooke…"

"Cool…."

"Thanks…" she returned to her paper and started to draw another picture.

"Yeah…so…what are you drawing?" He asked looking over her hand to see.

"I don't know…whatever my mind decides to do…" she said and then looked over at him.

"What…?" he asked confused.

"Nothing…." She looked back down on the blank piece of lined notebook paper then started to draw. At the end of class she handed him a piece of paper packed up her stuff and walked out without saying anything.

"That was weird…" he opened the piece of paper, it was a picture of him… "Holy cow crap! This is really good!" then he walked out of the room. "I'll ask her next class." He said out loud to himself.

"Oh shit!" Brooke said when she realized he was in her next class.

"Hi again…" he said and sat down next to her.

"Hi…" she said embarrassed

"The picture is good!" he said and then he looked down at her hands. "Now theses are worth a billion." He said as he picked up her hands.

"Uh…thanks…but there not for sale. "She said pulling her hands back.

"I see you like safety pins…" he said looking at her backpack that was outlined with safety pins.

"Oh…yeah." She looked down at her backpack then back at Craig and smiled.

"And duct tape…" looking at her notebook that was covered in duct tape.

"Yeah…who doesn't?" she reached into her backpack and pulled out a little box that had duct tape and safety pins on the lid. She opened it and pulled out a ring. It was a small ring with a silver band and a small skull shaped black gem with ruby eyes. She put it on her right index finger then put the box back in her backpack.

"Get out your books and turn to page 421." The teacher said walking into the room right before the bell rang.

"What music do you like?" Craig asked after opening his book.

"Basically all kinds…not into rap or R&B though…" she said flipping to the page.

"Same here…."he smiled at his new friend then started to talk again. "So how do you like it here at Degrassi?"

"It's fine…." She looked over at him. "A little boring so far…."

"Just wait!" he laughed.

"Ok…?"She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is it ok if I start class now u two?" the teacher said walking up behind them.

"Of course!" Craig said playfully.

"Thank you…"she walked up to the front of the room and started her lesson. After what seemed like a million and seven notes class was over. It was now lunch.

Brooke made her way to the cafeteria. "Hey Brooke!" she turned to see Craig and some girl w/ short choppy brown hair a ways behind her so she stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"This is Ashley my girlfriend that I love dearly." Craig said and wrapped his arm around the girls back.

"Hi…I'm Brooke…"

"The duct tape and safety pin girl right?" Ashley said looking at the new girl.

"I've been called worse" she smiled and then turned around to see the same blonde girl with her group.

"Hey Paige!" Ashley said waving at her to come over.

"Hi ash and Craig…"she said in a peppy voice walking over to them.

"Hi…this is Brooke…"Craig said pointing at the girl now resting on the wall they were standing by.

"You look familiar." She looked at the Brooke…they were almost complete opposites…. Brooke had red hair up in a messy bun looking thing w/ her bangs that shaped her face falling loosely and green eyes…. she was wearing blue jeans w/ a whole in the knee (obviously not on purpose)…lose but not baggy w/ a wallet chain leading to her back pocket and a Sid viscous t-shirt w/ a studded belt…ratty pink and black stripped converse and lots of bracelets, nucleases and earrings…not to mention the many piercing…she had her lip, all the way up her left ear…four holes on her right w/ her cartilage twice, her tongue and her bellybutton. And looked like it took her 20 minutes to get ready where as Paige looked like she took hours.

"Yeah? I'm the one you knocked into the trashcan earlier..." she said w/ an almost monotone voice. After a moment of sharing evil looks Brooke decided to go get something to eat. "I'm starved…."she said pointing towards the vending machine. She pulled out her wallet and some money the returned the wallet to it's rightful place in her back pocket. She sanded the machine for a while and decided on some B.B.Q flavored potato chips. "Mmmm" she said quietly to her self and turned around and ran into some one. "Oh shit sorry..." she looked to see who it was. It was a guy a little taller than her like a few inches…one or two she guessed. 'Damn…he's hot!' she thought to her self.

"I'm jay…I haven't seen you before." He said looking her up and down.

"I'm new…it's like my fourth day…"she opened the bag of chips and offered him some.

"Damn I'm sorry. " he said reaching into the bag and grabbing one or two.

"For what?" she asked pulling out a chip and popping it into her mouth.

"This school sucks."

"All schools suck…"she said looking back over to Craig and the others who were franticly motioning for her to come over. "I think I'm wanted…" she said pointing over to the group who all stopped as soon as jay turned around.

"Ok…" he laughed and waved at them w/ that cocky jay smile on his face. "See ya…" he walked off.

Brooke slowly walked over there examining the chip bag. "What?" she looked at the group all looking at her like she was crazy.

"Do you know who that is?" Ashley spoke up.

"I think he said his name was jay why?" she looked confused.

"Yeah…lets just say he's not the type of person to start hanging out w/…." Craig said watching Jay walk off.

"Aww thanks, mom." She said sarcastically.

"For real…"Paige looked at the Brooke.

"Ok…what's so bad about him?" she looked at everyone. After a moment of silence she decided to change the subject. "So chips?" she held up the bag. They all just kinda shook their heads. "Ok…well I've gotta go work on something in the shop (where they do the mechanics and woodshop and stuff…. i don't know what they call it…)" she waved and started to walk that way.

"Oh boy…." Craig said watching her walk off.

"We need to keep an eye on her…."Ashley said before they all went their separate ways.

Brooke walked into the shop and found the teacher. "Umm…you told me to come in and work on something?"

"Yeah…kinda a pretest…"he said and motioned for her to follow him to an engine sitting on a table.

"Ok…"she studied the engine.

"Just some basics" he gave her instructions and she followed them…it was manly taking it apart then putting it back together. "Good good" he said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Is that all?" she asked setting down a tool.

"yeah…" he said walking off.

"Ok…."she looked around for a towel to wipe her hands on she was about to use her jeans when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she turned to see jay. "Hey…" she looked at him then back around the room for a something.

"Here." He smiled and handed her a towel.

"Thanks." She took it and wiped her hands w/ it then threw it into the bin w/ all the dirty towels in it.

"You were good…"he said sitting down on the table next to him.

"Thanks she said sitting down next to him…so…she said picking up a screwdriver and twirling it in her hand.

"You got a boyfriend?" he took the screwdriver from her and playfully poked her in the arm w/ it.

"You've never heard of being to strait forward have you?" she laughed and picked up a different tool and poked him in the cheek.

"Not really…"he smirked. "But do you?" he took the tool out of her lose grip and set it on the table w/ the screwdriver.

"No…"she leaned over in front of him the back of her head facing the front of his. "I was playing w/ this…" she picked up the screwdriver.

"To bad…"he took it a tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Hey…that's not nice!" she elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Either is not paying attention to some one when there talking to you.'

"Fine." She turned and faced his side w/ her legs up on the table sitting Indian style "better?"

"Much." He turned his head to face her. "You should come to this party tonight…. it's at the ravine…. about 9:00 or when ever." He said getting off the table.

"I'll try…"she smiled.

Brooke survived the rest of the day. Although at times she thought it would never end…she did meat a bunch of people because of Craig and ash…as she told her to call her. She walked out to her car and got in and was about to drive off when someone tapped on her window. "Yes Craig?" she rolled down the window.

"Well…can I get a ride?" he smiled a huge cheesy smile.

"Sure get in." she waited for him to get to the middle of the front of the car and she hit the horn. He jumped and shook his finger at her. "Sorry I had to…" she said as he sat down. "Seatbelt…I don't like paying for tickets." She pulled out of the parking lot w/ a screech.

"Damn!" Craig looked at her and she had a big grin on her face as she turned up the volume of her radio.

"I love this song! Always wanting more he'll leave you longing for black velvet in that little boys smile black velvet in that slow southern style! A new religion it'll bring you to your knees…black velvet if you please!" she belted out then started laughing when she noticed Craig staring at her. "What?"

"Your just a barrel of surprises!"

"What do you mean?" she looked back at the road.

"Your voice is amazing! Turn left…"

"Ok…and thanks…?" They drove to Craig's house singing the whole way.

"Bye and thanks!" he said getting out of the car.

"No problem…"she smiled and then watched to make sure he got in then drove of to her house. "FUCK!" she yelled and hit the steering wheel. "Go back to work!" she yelled at the car in the driveway…it was her dads. She decided it would be easier to go through her window than deal w/ him. She climbed the side of the porch that was under her window and snuck in. she set down her things and went to her door to lock it. She then started to change. She scanned the clothes in her closet and decided on a denim mini skirt that was a little sheared on the bottom and over one of the back pockets and a black t-shirt that had a hot pink stripe along the left arm and the words love is a bitch written in cursive on the front on the left side where your hart should be. She pulled on some black thigh high fishnets w/ a pink pair of converse high tops and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was about to mid-boob she brushed it… 'I'm glad I decided to straiten it this morning' she thought to her self and redid her make up…black eyeliner…pink eye shadow and a shinny lip gloss. She looked herself over in the mirror then decided to go she grabbed her wallet and cell phone and climbed out of her window. She headed to her car and drove off as fast as she can. She cranked up the volume… "To early for party…not enough money for mall…hmmmm…i know…I'll go grab something to eat. How about that dot grill…yeah that sounds good!" she said to herself and drove off towards the restaurant. She found a parking spot and walked in and sat down at a booth…she looked around the place…. 'Nice…' she thought.

"Here's a menu…. My names Spencer and I'll be your waiter." He said w/ out looking up from his little pad of paper.

"Your Paige's boyfriend aren't you?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah?" he looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Nothing just asking…umm I'll have a veggie burger and fries w/ a side a ranch and a root beer please." She said w/ a smile and handed him the menu.

"No problem…"he walked off.

Brooke heard her phone ring…as if you couldn't hear the Mexican hat dance out of nowhere. She looked at it and decided to let it go to voicemail.

"Hey this is Dizzy's cell leave a message if you must! And I'll get back to you if you matter to me! Love ya!"

"Uh…this is Brookes phone right? Well if not sorry. This is Craig…but hey did u get you're math done…i didn't get it…call me back" Craig hung up the phone (they exchanged #'s during the day)

After Brooke left the dot grill she got into her car and decided to check to see if Craig left a message. 'Uh…this is Brookes phone right? Well if not sorry. This is Craig…but hey did u get you're math done…i didn't get it…call me back' she listened to the message and decided to call him back. "Yeah hey Craig…."

"Yeah hey! So did you do the math?" he answered the phone.

"Uh…no not really…I just went home to change…"she started the car.

"Oh…are you in your car?"

"Yeah…why?" she started to drive around for a while it was still only 5:30 and she sure as hell didn't want to go back home.

"Just wandering…where are you going?" he sounded a little concerned. He had heard her talking to jay in the shop about the party at the ravine.

"No where…wandering right now…why?"

"Oh just talking…can you stop by for awhile?"

"Uh…why?"

"Math help…you seemed to know how to do this in class…"

"Uh yeah I'll be there in awhile." She hung up the phone and drove to his house. She parked out front and walked up to the door and was about to knock when an older man opened it and was stepping out. "Uh…hi…I'm"

"Brooke…Craig told me. " he said before she could finish her sentence. "Well go on in…Craig's in the kitchen I have to go to work…." He walked past her and to his car.

"Ok…." She walked in the house and shut the door behind her. She looked around and saw a guitar sitting out on the coffee table. She plucked a string. "A little flat." She thought out loud.

"I know I was gonna tune It." Craig walked into the room.

"Holy fuck!" she jumped and screamed. "You scared the shit out of me...!" she said walking up to him and stealing a chip off his plate.

"Sorry…and those are my chips!" he lightly pushed her. Then looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going somewhere to night." She said noticing the look on his face.

"Where?" he asked setting down his plate on the table next to the guitar and sitting on the sofa.

"Nowhere really…just a party" she said sitting next to him.

"Yeah sure?" he rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

"What dose that mean?" she looked at him a little defensively because of his tone.

"Look…I don't think you should go to the ravine tonight…"he looked at her concerned.

"Who said I was?" she hated lying…but she's heard about the ravines reputation.

"I heard you talking to jay…don't lie." Craig looked a little ticked off that she lied.

"You were spying on me!" she stood up.

"No! I was gonna ask you if I could get a ride and I heard you guys talking!" he stood up w/ her.

"Ok…but I can handle myself…"she looked down at the ground.

"I bet you can but…people get reputations." He said in the politest way he could.

"I know…thanks Craig…but I gotta go…"she walked out the door and down the stairs and to her car.

"Be careful! "He yelled watching her get in her car and drive off. She drove around thinking until about 9:30 then decided to go to the ravine. She pulled up and looked around…there were a lot of people they all looked older than her. She got out of the car and locked it. She walked around for a while looking foe jay when someone taped her on the shoulder.

"Hey…."the strange guy said looking her up and down. He looked about 25 he was tall and had an athletic build. And she could smell the alcohol on him.

"Hi…"she started to look around again.

"How old are you?" he lightly touched her hip.

"To young for you." she said moving his hand.

"Come on…." Hey tried to kisses her and she pushed him away.

"I don't think so." She started to walk off.

"Hey who the fuck do you think you are!" he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Fucking let me go!" she pulled her arm away.

"Chill out babe."

"Come on leave her alone tom." Jay said walking up behind him.

"Why?" he turned around and tried to walk towards Jay and almost fell over.

"Cuz…Stephanie's looking for you." He said pointing over to a thin blonde girl standing by a van smiling.

"Cool…" tom stumbled off.

"Thanks." Brooke said watching tom leave.

"No problem." He said handing her a beer.

"So?" she said taking it and twisting off the top.

"Yup…I didn't think you show." He said walking over to a picnic table and sat down on the top.

"Why's that?" she asked sitting next to him.

"This place kinda has a reputation." He said taking a drink of his beer.

"I've heard." She looked around there were people drunk and or high everywhere…there were people throwing up by trees and making out on cars and someone had there car doors open and the radio blasting some type of rock/rap…but for some reason Brooke felt comfortable there…almost like she belonged here. "What's w/ the van though?" she looked over at it and then back at jay. Jay just chuckled and smiled. "What?" she looked back at the van and saw two people come out of it. "Oooohhhhh…"She said softly.

"Yeah…"he smiled at a girl that was walking up to them. She had short dark brown hair w/ red streaks in it; she was about Brooke's height.

"Hey jay…"she said taking his beer and took a drink.

"Hey Azzy…this is Brooke." He said pointing to Brooke who was now looking around again.

"Hey…"Brooke said looking back at Azzy.

"Hi…how do you know jay?"

"I ran into him today at school."

"Oh…you go to Degrassi?" Azzy looked Brooke over.

"Yeah…do you…"

"Yeah…I've never seen you there."

"I'm new. This is my first week."

"Oh bummer." She laughed. "So are you two dating or just having fun?"

"Neither." Jay said laughing

"So…?" Azzy said pointing to the van.

"You cool here Brooke?" he asked setting down his beer and getting of the table.

"Yeah…."she laughed softly.

"I'll be right back." He said walking off w/ Azzy who just waved.

"Great…."Brooke said under her breath and taking another drink of her almost full beer. Broke sat the looking around and listening to everyone talk over the music. And started to play some of the games on her cell phone. She was on the 11th level of Tetris when jay and Azzy came back to the picnic table and Azzy said bye and left. "Have fun?" she asked not looking up from her game.

"Yeah…you?"

"Loads" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" he said in a sincere tone

"Why?" she shut her phone and put it in her back pocket.

"Leaving you here." He said looking into Brookes green eyes.

"Its cool…"she said finishing her beer.

"Want another?" he asked reaching for a cooler.

"Yeah." She said watching him grab to more bottles. "Thanks." She said twisting off the top and taking a huge drink.

"Damn slow down." He said watching her down almost half the bottle.

"Sorry." She laughed.

"It's not mine." Said and smiled at her then took a drink of his beer.

"Nice…." She smiled and looked around again. She was about to say something when some guys started fighting on the other side of the bench and bumped into Brooke spilling her beer all over her. "Mother fuckers!" she said and pushed them and they fell to the ground still fighting.

"Shit I'm sorry." Jay said taking off his hoodie and handing it to her.

Brooke took off her shirt then pulled on his hoodie. "Thanks."

"Did you just take your shirt off in the middle off all these people?" jay said laughing.

"I guess I did…I didn't even think about it. I'm comfortable here."

"Yeah I know what you mean." jay said looking around and smiling.

"Fuck!" she said looking down at her watch.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"It's midnight. My dads going to kill me…I gotta get home!" she said standing up and walking to her car.

"But you reek of beer…" he said following her. Fuck and it's to late to sneak in through the window…my dad has this dumb alarm on it…."she said looking around then sat down on the hood of the car.

"I'd say you could come over to my house but…"

"But what?" she looked over at him and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd go for it." He returned the smile.

"I don't care…" she said putting her hands in the front pocket/pouch of the hoodie.

"Well my dad's probably to drunk to realize anyone's home so it's cool." He said as if the first part was a normal thing for people to say.

"I'm gonna call the house and tell my dad I'm spending the night at a friends." She said pulling out her phone and dialing the number. "Yeah hey dad…I know…ok…but I'm gonna stay at a friends tonight ok? …Ok…yes sir…bye." She hung up the phone and said, "Ok lets go…."her voice was all shaky and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok…umm we'll have to take your car…I rode here w/ someone…."he said studying her face.

"Alright…get in," she said jumping off the hood unlocking it, sitting down and starting the car. "How far is it?" she asked looking at her gas meter.

"About half an hour why?"

"I'll need to get gas," she said pulling out of the ravine and driving to the cheapest gas station. She turned on the radio and popped in her Bif Naked cd and started singing quietly to twitch. "I got a boyfriend. he's a bad boy. he is my favorite. he is my joy. i got a boyfriend. 'Danger boy!' He's got a girlfriend. She is my toy! Sometimes he'll twitch for no reason, it's just a twitch, and it's part of his style. He tells me I'm his one and only I'm the only one making him smile."

"your good." He said as they pulled into the gas station.

"thanks." She's heard it so many times it's no longer a compliment.

"I mean it. It's rare for me to give compliments." He laughed following her in to pay.

Brooke and jay drove to his house joking and laughing the whole way. It had been a long time sense both of them laughed that much…and meant it. Brooke was totally comfortable with him. She enjoyed his company…he seemed to be the only one who really knew her. "here it is…" he said pointing at a house.

"cool. Damn nice car!" she said pulling in next to a car in the driveway.

"thanks…it's my baby…" he said getting out and grabbing his cds out of his car. "it doesn't look like my dad's even home…" he opened the door and started walking to his room. He opened the door to his room that was barely furnished just a few things like a full-size bed, dresser, a chair, a stand w/ a TV on it and a set of weights lying on th floor. The walls were white w/ posters…manly of half naked girls…plastered everywhere.

"nice…"she said looking around.

"it works…he smiled and walked over to the bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV then sat down. "you can come over here…"he said laughing at her…she was still looking around the room.

"I was admiring the posters." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you were into that…"he joked and started to flip through the channels. He stopped on music videos.

"I love this song! She said and started to sing and sorta dance in place.

"ok…" jay laughed. "hey…if you wanna get that beer smell off you can go take a shower." He said watching her dance.

"ok…umm where and I need a towel." She stopped dancing and following him to the bathroom.

"here…" he handed her a towel.

"cool…"she said and started to undress.

"ok…" he said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Brooke took her shower and stepped out drying her hair when she realized she would need clothes to sleep in. so she pulled on her panties and wrapped the towel around her and walked back to jay's room. He was sitting on the bed in just his pants and socks watching music videos. "clothes…" she said then laughed because she scared him and made him jump.

"god damn…ok…"he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "here…" he handed them to her but stopped to look he up and down. She had on no makeup and her hair was dripping down her shoulders and forehead…he decided she had a classic beauty…he liked that.

"thanks." She said and walked back to the bathroom and put on her bra then the t-shirt it was a dark blue and big on here but not to big it came to just under her but and fit loosely…she pulled on the boxers…the were blue and black plaid and she had to roll them up on the top so they fit better. She picked up her cloths and walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. She walked into jays room and sat the pile of clothes by the bed she sat down and started to dry her hair some more. Jay sat there watching her then decided to speak up.

"I'll sleep on the floor…"

"why?" she turned to look at him and sat the towel down next to the pile of clothes.

"because…" he didn't really know the answer. "it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"it's your house your bed…we can both sleep in it if you don't care." She said looking over at him and almost cracking up laughing at the face he was making. 'I think I surprised him' she thought.

"ok…" he was confused by her…she wasn't like the other girls at Degrassi…she wasn't superficial or fake…she wasn't scared of him and she wasn't forcing herself on him…or maybe she was…he couldn't tell.

"I hate this song…all it's about is gangs and violence…it's so dumb!"

"yeah…I know…."he watched part of the video then decided to watch a movie. "how about a movie?"

"you own something other than porn!" She did a fake gasp and started to laugh.

"not much but yeah…pick something…"he pointed to a pile of dvd's on the floor by the TV.

"how about…oooohhhhh nightmare on Elm Street!"

"Cool put it in…" he laid back on the bed and put his arms above his head.

Brooke put in the movie and started it and crawled up into the bed w/ him. She pulled the covers up to her stomach and used his arm as a pillow and eventually they both fell asleep like that.

Ok I think that's a good place to stop…well I will write more much more soon please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brooke woke up early and looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to the bed "shit…" she said quietly and climbed out of bed. She changed back into her other clothes and left a note for jay then left and drove home. She got home after her dad had left for work. So she just walked in through the door. She took another shower, did her hair and makeup and put on a pair of hip huggers and a black t-shirt w/ a pink skull on the front and she slipped on her socks an black low tops and grabbed her hoodie and drove off to school. She was 2 hours late by the time she got to her first class.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Madix." Mr. Simpson said s she walked to her seat.

"Sorry…"she said sitting down.

"You know the deal…an hour after school w/ the office." He said then continued the lesson.

"Where were you?" Emma asked (they had met and became friends Brooke's first day)

"Over slept." Brooke said getting out her notebook and taking notes.

"I saw your car at the ravine." Emma said bluntly.

"So…" Brooke looked up from her notebook and looked strait into Emma's eyes.

"Why were you there?"

"I was invited to a party there and decided to check it out."

"Who invited you?" Emma looked at Brooke's wrists.

"Jay…?"

"Ohh…" Emma looked back at Brooke w/ a look of pity on her face.

"What?" Brooke was getting annoyed w/ how she was looking at her…Brooke hated pity…it pissed her off…she had always been pitied.

"You didn't…you know w/ him did you?" Emma's voice was quite.

"No I didn't do jay…" Brooke looked back up at Mr. Simpson who was looking annoyed w/ them. He was about to speak when the bell rang and Brooke rushed to the closest door and got out of there taking a deep breath then letting it out w/ a sigh.

"Hey…Brooke right?" a guy walked up to her he had strait brown hair that was about to his ears. He was walking w/ two other girls…one was about Brooke's height w/ red hair and wearing mostly black and the other was a little taller than her w/ medium length broken hair.

"Yeah…"she looked at the three of them confused.

"I'm Marco and well someone told me you could sing really well…and I need some one to help us w/ the Degrassi fighting song." He said w/ a huge smile on his face.

"Your joking right?" Brooke tried not to laugh but it didn't work.

"No I'm not…please…I could really use your help." He pleaded.

"Ok…I'll help you…"Brooke looked around for a clock it was lunch now.

"Ok…come w/ us…" he said and led her to the gym where there was a group of girls practicing a cheer. She saw Paige arguing w/ some girl w/ long dark brown hair.

"She's here!" Marco yelled and they all came over to where he was.

"Hi…" Brooke said then looked at Marco. "Can we kinda hurry?"

"Ok…" Marco taught her the song and she wanted to hurl she hated school songs. But she had already agreed to help. "So you think you can do that at the pep rally later?"

"Yeah…" Brooke had no problem w/ being shy or anything she just hated pep rallies.

" Ok…you can take the rest of the day off to 'practice' it…I already talked to the principal." Marco said w/ a smile "you just have to stay on campus."

"Cool. Thanks…" she said walking out of the gym and to the shop room. Brooke walked in and saw someone else working on something so she went to the other side of the room and worked on an engine.

"Hey…" the person said as she walked by.

"Hi." She just kept walking.

"Why'd you leave so early this morning?" jay asked walking up next to her.

"I was an hour late for school. My dad's already pissed at me I didn't need more trouble." She said stopping and turning to face him. "Thanks though…I appreciate it." She gave him a hug.

"No problem…hey I'm gonna be at the ravine again tonight…if you wanna hang out again." He said pulling back and looking down at Brooke (remember he was just a little taller than her)

"Ok cool…what time?" she asked walking towards the engine she was going to work on.

"Umm about 4:00" he said walking w/ her.

"That early?" she turned to look at him.

"Yeah…lame huh?" he looked down. He didn't know why…he was never shy…but there was something about her…like she didn't care what he thought of her. Most of the girls that actually talked to him wanted him to approve of them and were always so fake…even Alex…there was something there like she was just w/ him to piss someone else off…not like it bothered him though.

"No…I avoid my house so…I get it." She said w/ a bit of a shaky voice.

"Why?" he asked noticing her sudden change in mood.

"My dads an ass."

"What about your mom?" he sat down on the closest solid thing…he thought it was a table.

"She died when I was a few months old." She said sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said kicking himself for even asking.

"You weren't the one who killed her." She said looking at the clock.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?"

"Not till 2:00." She said looking back around the shop it was so quite when there weren't a bunch of people in the room clanging the tools and revving up the engines.

"What's at 2:00?"

"Pep rally…" she said w/ a sigh.

"Ok…why are you going?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Macro needed me to sing the fighting song…thing…" she said laughing.

"Marco?" he said more thinking to himself than asking her. "Oh you mean the fag?"

"What?" she gave him a look that made him squirm…not many people looked at him like that…they were too afraid to.

"What? You mean you like the little flamer?"

"Homophobe…" she said looking away from him.

"So?" he asked looking at her profile.

"So?" she paused. "You're so typical." She said getting of the table and walking over to the engine.

"What dose that mean?" he said defensively.

"Just cuz he likes dick doesn't mean he's not worthy of respect," she said not looking away from the engine.

"Ok…sorry I just don't think it's right."

"That's cool…you entitled to your own opinion…but don't rag on people around me ok?" she looked over at him while she said that then back to the engine.

"Ok…deal…but only if you'll do something for me." He said getting off the table and walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" she said more than a little annoyed.

"Stay the night at my house again."

"Look…jay…" she moved his arms from around her waist and turned to face him. "I didn't mean to lead you on or anything…but…I'm not gonna fuck you just cuz you were nice to me." She looked strait into his eyes.

"Oh no I didn't mean like that!" he actually didn't…he just didn't want to be alone again…but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Jay I don't…I'll think about it."

"Ok that's all I'm asking for." He smiled.

"Ok…I'm hungry…do you want something form the vending machine?" she asked walking out of the shop.

"It's cool I'll get it." He said walking out w/ her.

"Whatever." She said then noticed all the looks they were getting. "Damn…it's like your wearing people repellant." She laughed.

"Yeah I know…" he said laughing w/ her. "What do you want?" he asked when they got to the vending machine.

"Those…" she had a big smile on her face and pointing to BBQ chips.

"Ok…"he said putting in some money and punching in the number code.

"Thanks!" she said getting them out of the drop off.

"No problem…ooh those look good." He said getting strawberry pop tarts.

"The chocolate are the best." She said and went to go sit down at a table.

"You know what people are gonna think when they see us eating together right?" he said hesitating to sit down.

"And your point is?" she asked scooting the chair next to her out for him to sit down.

"Ok…I warned you." He said sitting down and smiling.

"Brooke…can I talk to you?" Emma ran over to her.

"Yeah shoot." Brooke said looking over at the frantic Emma.

"Over there…." She said pointing to another table.

"Ok…I'll be right back." She said getting up and following Emma.

"I thought you said you didn't do him?"

"I did say that and I didn't fuck jay…what's your problem?" Brooke said a little mad.

"But people will think you did…"

"I don't care…."

"But everyone will start treating you like shit." Emma said w/ that same sound of pity in her voice.

"Fuck Emma I don't care!" she said walking back over to jay.

"So did greenpeace warn you about me?" he said taking a bite of his pop tart.

"Yeah…"she said and smiled at him.

"And?"

"And what?" she looked over at him and threw a chip at his forehead.

"Are you gonna listen to her?" he said and threw a piece of pop tart back at her.

"Should I?"

"Dunno what did she tell you?"

"That people will talk." She said putting her legs on his lap.

"Dose that bother you?" he asked playing w/ the rip in the knee of her pants.

"If it did would I be sitting here?" jerked because he found her ticklish spot.

"I guess not." He smiled and started tickling her knee.

"Stop…" she said and kicked lightly.

"Oww!" he said as she kicked him in the knee.

Brooke's day went by fast she hung out w/ jay until the pep rally and she got up there and sang then went home to change. As she drove up to the house she noticed her dads car wasn't in the driveway so she went through the front door.

"Hello?" she yelled but no answer so she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. _' Brooke, I'm gonna be in Europe for the next two weeks…there is three hundred in the envelope…that should be enough if not you can use your credit card.'_ "Sweet…"she said grabbing the money and putting it in her wallet. "I guess that's one good thing about dad…" she went up stares to change she put on this… Brooke looked at the clock and saw it was 3:15 so she decided to grab a bite to eat. She was on her way to the closest fast food place when she saw Craig walking home. She pulled up beside him and yelled out her window "Craig!"

"What?" he walked over to the car and leaned on the open window.

"How much for a party?" she joked.

"Depends what you want…" he said in the smuttiest voice he could.

"How about the full ride?" she said in her best dirty trucker voice.

"Normally 500 hundred but for you….200." he smiled and winked.

"Great I know this little place we can go.

"Ok." he said climbing in. they both started to crack up laughing.

"How's food sound to you?" she asked driving off.

"Good…but I have no money…" he

"No problem…dad had a business trip and left me 300." She said w/ a huge grin on her face.

"Sweet!" he said turning on the radio and singing.

"I love your voice!" she said then started singing along w/ him.

"Thanks and same two you!"

"Donka!" she said then laughed.

"what?"

"thank you in German…." She smiled.

"ho do you know German…?"

"me and my dad lived there for a year then we came here…"

"that's so cool!" he said then changed the radio station.

"I guess. How's about I take you to…the dot grill?" she looked over at him.

"cool…thanks…" he smiled.

"yup…" she smiled back then drove off to the dot grill. They got out of the car and walked in and found a booth in the back.

"so are you two on a date?" spinner walked up and started laughing.

"oh spinners you know there's only room for one person in my life!" Craig said and batted his lashes at spinner.

"sick dude…just sick…now order."

"no!" Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at him. "Were gonna make you wait then change our orders over and over and over!" she smiled and laughed.

"come on this is my last table then I get to go home!" he pleaded.

"fine…" they placed there orders and laughed and had a good time.

"I gotta get home…I have to baby-sit Angie…" Craig said looking at his watch.

"ok…" they paid and left a 15 dollar tip for spinner w/ a little note that said 'only cuz Craig is madly in love w/ you' written on a napkin w/ pink lipstick. Then they drove off to crags house.

"thanks so much!" Craig said starting to get out.

"oh I see how it is!…." Brooke said shaking her head.

"what?" he said looking over at her.

"I buy you…dinner…no lunch…no food…and I don't even get a kiss!" she said acting like she was about to cry.

"fine!" Craig leaned over and she stuck out her cheek for him to kiss but he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him and kissed her. He waited to see if she pulled back but when she didn't he slid his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Craig! Hurry up!" Joey yelled from the front steps.

"Ok!" Craig yelled from the car as they both started to laugh.

Ok kiddies that's all for now! Review thanks!


End file.
